A qui le tour?
by Aerlys
Summary: Les membres de l'équipe disparaisse les un après l'autres. Découvrirons tils à temps pourquoi?
1. Chapitre 1: La mystérieuse lettre

**Titre: **A qui le tour ?

**Résumer: **Les membres de l'équipes disparaisse les un après l'autres. Découvrirons t-ils à temps pourquoi?

Bonne lecture et surtout si vous avez une critique, je suis ouverte à toute critique!

**A qui le tour ?**

_FBI, service des personnes disparus. Mercredi soir, 22h._

Toutes l'équipes étaient épuisées mais heureux d'avoir retrouvé la petite fille disparus saine et sauve.

-Rentrez chez vous, ils se fait tard, nous finirons la paperasse demain, dit Jack.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Danny en baillant.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivit de Samantha, Martin, Vivian et Jack pas très loin. Ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver, et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture pour certain et d'autre vers la station de métro et partirent tous dans leur direction.

_Jeudi matin, 9h._

Jack rentra dans la salle et vit que tout le monde était là sauf Danny.

-Où est Danny? demanda t-il.

-Aucune idée, mais il est sûrement en retard, répondit Samantha.

-Il est peut-être en galante compagnie, qui sais? dit Martin en souriant.

Jack haussa les épaules et alla accrocher la photo d'une jeune fille sur le tableau blanc et commença le débriefing.

-Voici Sarah Peterson, 14 ans, elle a était vu pour la dernière fois par sa mère hier matin, elle ne s'est pas présenter à l'école mais ils disent qu'elle avait une absence donc ils n'ont pas appelaient les parents. La mère dit ne pas lui avoir fait d'absence. Elle a appelé la police après être rentrer chez elle du travaille et qu'elle n'a pas trouver sa fille, et qu'elle a appelé l'école pour savoir si elle y était. Bon Samantha et Martin, vous allez a son collège parler a ses professeurs et à ses amis, Vivian tu viens avec moi on va allés chez Mme.Peterson, lui posé quelque question et regarder la chambre de Sarah. Allez au boulot.

Tout le monde hochèrent et partirent faire leur boulot.

_Smithtown_

_**Sarah disparus depuis 25 heures.**_

Jack et Vivian arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison des Peterson. Jack sonna et une jeune femme vint ouvrir la porte, elle portait un manteau sur lequel était marqué FBI.

-Bonjour, dit Jack en montrant sa carte du FBI, où se trouve Mme.Peterson?

-Elle est juste là, répondit la jeune femme en montrant le salon où se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, un mouchoir à la main.

Jack et Vivian entrèrent dans la maison et e dirigèrent vers Mme.Peterson.

-Bonjour madame, dit Jack, je suis l'agent spécial Malone et voici l'agent spécial Johnson.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle.

-Nous voudrions vous posez des questions sur Sarah, dit Jack pendant que Vivian se dirigea vers la chambre de jeune fille. Avez vous des ennemies? Ou votre fille?

-Non.. non je ne pense pas... Pas a mon souvenir...

-Avez vous remarquez quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement?

-Eh bien à vrai dire ma fille et moi n'étions pas très proche, dès qu'elle rentrer elle allait directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferme jusqu'au dîner, sa a commencer il y a 2 ans a peu près, quand son père est mort dans un accident de voiture. Elle commença a devenir de plus en plus distante, et à se renfermer sur elle, j'ai essayer de lui parler mais je n'est rien pu en tirer. Donc si il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange je n'en aurais jamais rien su.

-Vous savez pourquoi elle est devenue distante envers vous? A part la mort de votre mari?

-Je ne suis pas sa vraie mère.

-Comment sa?

-Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde. Je n'est rencontrer Philipe il n'y a que 4 ans. Nous nous somme marier plus tard, pourtant j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait accepter, bien sur pas pour remplacer sa mère mais elle ne ma pas rejeter...

-D'accord merci, se sera tout.

_Pendant ce temps_

Vivian entra dans la chambre, elle n'y trouva pas grand chose, les armoires étaient vides, les tiroirs vidés. Vivian redescendit après avoir fait un bref passage dans la chambre et alla retrouver Jack dans le salon.

-Alors qu'a tu découvert? demanda Jack.

-Eh bien tout porte à croire qu'elle s'est enfuie, il n'y a plus rien, quelque babiole laissé mais a part sa plus rien. Et toi?

-C'est sa belle mère, sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde et son père est mort il y a 2 ans, elle est renfermer et distante avec sa mère. Bon apparemment ce n'est qu'une fugue ou on veux nous le faire croire mais j'en doute.

_FBI, service des personnes disparus._

_**Sarah disparus depuis 27 heures**_

Jack et Vivian sortirent de l'ascenseur et virent que Samantha et Martin étaient déjà arriver.

-Toujours pas de nouvelle de Danny? demanda Jack.

-Non, je pensait qu'il vous avez appelé? répondit Samantha en vérifiant son portable.

-Non, pas de message non plus, dit Jack en sortant son portable aussi, bon je vais l'appeler chez lui.

Jack composa le numéro, et alla se mettre à l'écart. C'est alors qu'un téléphone sonna, Vivian décrocha le téléphone:

-Johnson... d'accord... merci, au revoir.

-Qui était-ce? demanda Samantha espérant que se serait Danny.

-Sarah est rentrer chez elle, apparemment elle avait des remord, répondit Vivian pendant que Jack revenez.

-Il ne répond pas, ni chez lui, ni sur son portable.

-Jack, Sarah est revenu chez elle, elle avait effectivement fugué, dit Vivian.

-D'accord, bon on va allé voir chez Danny, en espérant qu'il n'est pas entendu le téléphone... dit Jack même s'il doutait de se qu'il venait de dire.

_Appartement de Danny._

Ils se garèrent devant l'immeuble et y montèrent. Arriver devant le palier Jack toqua, deux minutes passèrent puis il retoqua. Toujours rien. Puis il se tourna vers son équipe sans Danny.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a sa clef?

Samantha s'avança en sortant son trousseau de clef de sa poche, et enfonça une clef dans la serrure, tourna la clef et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Danny? cria Sam en franchissant la porte, aucune réponse.

-Eh ben, où il fait jamais le ménage ou il y a eu lutte, dit Martin en voyant le désordre dans le salon.

-Fouillé un peu pour voir il y a peut-être des indices, dit Jack.

Samantha se dirigea vers la chambre, Martin continua ses recherches dans le salon et Vivian alla dans la cuisine.

-Il y a du sang, dit Martin, j'espère que se n'est pas celui de Danny...

_FBI, service des personnes disparus._

_**Disparus depuis 17 heures.**_

Ils étaient revenus au bureau et Van Doran avait accepté qu'il s'occupe du cas. Jack alla accrocher une photo de Danny sur le tableau. Ils avaient tous espéré un jour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait l'un de leur cas. Et rajouta une ligne sur la ligne : Sort de travail, mercredi, 22h

-Martin regarde ses appels, Vivian sa carte bancaire. Sam vient avec moi on va allez parler a ces voisin, peut-être qu'ils ont entendu quelque chose, dit Jack en prenant son manteau.

-Agent Malone, tenez, nous venons de recevoir ceci, elle est adressée à vous et à l'équipe.

Jack prit la lettre des mains du jeune agent et s'assit sur une chaise de la table de conférence, le reste de l'équipe autour de lui. La lettre était écrite à la main:

A qui le tour ?

Samantha et Martin s'entre regardèrent. Jack prit l'enveloppe et la retourna pour voir de qui elle venait.

-Il n'y a pas de timbre, quelqu'un la mit dans la boite au lettre, dit Vivian pour rompre le silence.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire par « A qui le tour ? »

-Bonne question...


	2. Chapitre 2: Lodson

Alors vous pensez à qui sera le tour ? Seule moi peux le choisir !

Chapitre 2 :

_Immeuble de Danny_

Jack et Sam entreprire de sonner à toutes les portes de l'immeuble, en commençant par les voisins de Danny. Jack sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une petite fille de 4 ans ou plus.

-Bonjour, dit Sam en souriant, est-ce que ta maman ou ton papa est là ?

-Rachel, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte toute seule ! dit une voix depuis la cuisine.

La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Et regarda les agents qui étaient à sa porte.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda t-elle.

-Je suis l'agent spécial Malone et voici l'agent spéciale Spade, nous somme du FBI, nous voudrions vous posez des questions sur votre voisin.

-Sur M.Taylor ?

-Euh... oui, il a disparu, et nous enquêtons sur sa disparition.

-Disparu ? dit la jeune femme surprise.

-Depuis 17 heures, dit Sam.

-Entrez donc, dit la jeune femme en entrant dans son salon. Asseyez vous, dit-elle en montrant le canapé.

-Merci, donc avez-vous entendu quelque chose hier soir ou ce matin ? Comme une lutte ou quelque chose d'autre ?

-Eh bien maintenant que vous parlez de sa, il me semble bien avoir entendu quelque chose...

Flash Back

-Rachel, il est temps de dormir, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu dormes trop tard, dit la jeune femme en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Tout d'un coup des bruits de verre casser et des coups dans les murs se firent entendre. Ce qui surpris la mère et fit crier la petite fille.

-Non, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! cria une voix d'homme de l'autre coter du mur.

La jeune femme essayer de rassurer son enfant du mieux qu'elle pouvait et les bruits s'arrêtèrent soudainement et il y eut des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Fin du Flash Back

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelez la police ? demanda Sam.

­-Nous ne somme qu'une famille sans histoire et nous ne voulons pas avoir de problème donc... Et puis j'ai oubliez le lendemain, vous savez sa arrive souvent vers ici, des règlements de compte etc... Je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être rien... dit-elle, Sam et Jack voyait bien qu'elle avait des remords, j'aurais peut-être dû appelée la police...

-Et c'était vers qu'elle heure ? demanda Jack.

-Vers 23h, a peu près.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'autre chose ?

-Non, non je ne pense pas...

-Appelez nous si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, d'accord ? dit Jack en tendant une carte à la jeune femme.

-Oui, d'accord.

-Merci et au revoir, vous nous avez était d'une grande aide, dit Sam en souriant.

La jeune femme les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et ils sortirent. Ils continuèrent à toquer de porte à porte pendant plusieurs heures mais ils n'apprirent rien d'autres. Et décidèrent de Rentrer au bureau.

_FBI, services des personnes disparus. Jeudi après-midi, 16h_

_**Disparus depuis 20 heures.**_

Jack et Sam sortirent de l'ascenseur et rejoignirent les autres à la table de conférence et se réunirent pour voir se qu'ils avaient trouver.

-Il a reçu un appel de quelqu'un qui était dans la prison de sing sing, dit Martin en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour appeler la prison, je vais voir qui a bien pus l'appeler.

-Il n'y a rien de particulier sur ses cartes bancaires, dit Vivian.

-Apparemment des hommes sont venus hier soir vers 23h chez lui et se sont bagarrez, dit Jack en rajoutant une ligne sur la ligne : se bagarre avec des hommes dans l'appartement, mercredi, 23h.

Martin revenu vers la table de conférence.

­-Il vont nous envoyez tout les appels fait par tout les prisonniers, dit Martin en s'asseyant à coter de Sam.

Un agent vint jusqu'à eux et donna plusieurs feuilles à Jack.

-Merci, dit Jack à l'agent qui venait de lui donner les feuilles puis ils se tourna vers les autres, se sont les résultats du sang retrouver chez Danny et des empreintes retrouvés chez lui. C'est bien le sang de Danny et pour les empreintes il n'y a rien dans nos dossiers, donc on n'a pas la moindre piste, à part l'appel venant de la prison. Bon bah il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la liste des appels, dit Jack en se levant.

-Pause goûter... dit Vivian en se levant à son tour.

Samantha alla au balcon, pour rester un peu seule. Martin la rejoignit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Martin.

-Il me manque...

-Il nous manque à tous, dit Martin en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je le vois encore là a rigoler, et a dire des blagues... dit Sam en regardant par la fenêtre le bureau de Danny, où elle le voyait apparaître en train de rigoler.

-On le retrouvera..., t'inquiète pas... dit Martin en l'embrassant sur le front.

-La liste des appels vient d'arriver, dit Vivian en arrivant.

Martin et Sam retournèrent dans la salle accompagner par Vivian et s'assaillirent autour de la table de conférence. Une pile de papier devant eux. Jack vint les rejoindre, avec un verre de cafés dans la main.

-Eh bah je savez pas que les prisonniers appelés autant ! dit Martin en regardant la pile de feuilles.

-Bon on va se partager les feuilles, dit Jack en prenant une partit de la pile pour vérifier.

Des heures passèrent sans rien...

-Je pense avoir trouver quelque chose ! dit Martin triomphant, l'appel à était fait Mercredi, à 22h30, par un certain Max Lodson.

-Oh non, Lodson... dit Sam.

-C'est qui se Lodson ?

-Une affaire qu'on avait eue sur une fillette de 8 ans qui avait disparus, Lodson l'avait kidnappé, torturer, violer et tuer. Nous avons découvert qu'il en avait tué plusieurs dans plusieurs Etats. Quand nous l'avons attrapé il a juré de se venger... dit Jack sur un ton sombre.

-Je l'avais complètement oublié, dit Vivian, et le « A qui le tour ? » sa veut dire qu'il va peut-être s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre parmis nous...

Un grand silence s'installa. Tous pensés à Lodson à part bien sur Martin qui n'était pas là pendant les faits.

-Et se Lodson à prit pour perpétuité ? demanda Martin.

-Oui, répondit Sam.

Il espérer tous qu'il n'avait pas encore tué Danny. Après quelques minutes de silence, Jack se leva.

-Bon je pense qu'il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrés, surtout faites très attention, dit Jack en mettant son manteau et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Tous sortirent du bureau avec la même question en tête, à qui le tour ?


	3. Chapitre 3: La suivante

Chapitre 3 :

_Quelque part dans la ville. Jeudi soir, 23h_

**_Disparu depuis 24 heures._**

Danny ouvra les yeux, il avait un énorme mal de tête. Il se frotta les yeux mais tout était obscure, seule une petite lumière qui venait d'une petite lucarne, éclairer un peu la salle. Il toucha sa tête et vit qu'il avait une blessure à la tête, on l'avait sûrement assommé.

-Tu t'est enfin réveiller Danny Taylor... dit une voix derrière la porte blindé.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Quelqu'un, quelqu'un... De toute façon sa ne sert à rien que je te le dise...

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, vous verrez quand ils me retrouveront...

-Bien sûr que oui qu'ils vont vous retrouvez ! D'ailleurs dans pas longtemps. Un peu de compagnie sa fait pas de mal.

-Comment sa ?

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas et partit en rigolant.

-Cette lumière viens d'un lampadaire, dit-il en pensant tout haut et en regardant sa montre, donc je me trouve toujours en ville...

_FBI, services des personnes disparus. Vendredi matin, 9h._

**_Disparu depuis 34h._**

Jack sortit de l'ascenseur et rejoignit les autres dans la salle, il manquait Samantha cette fois. On voyait bien que Martin était très inquiet.

-Jack, elle ne répond pas chez elle, ni sur son portable... dit Martin.

-Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? demanda Vivian.

-Eh bien non, pas cette nuit, elle n'était pas d'humeur à sortir, m'a-t-elle dit.

Un agent vint les voir.

-Nous avons retrouver la voiture de l'agent Spade abandonner, tout près d'ici, dit l'agent précipitamment.

Ils sortirent tous du building, leur manteau à peine boutonner. Ils suivirent l'agent qui était venu les voir. Ils tournèrent à droite du bâtiment et virent la voiture de Sam, elle était encastrée dans un poteau, la portière du conducteur ouverte, la vitre était brisée. Il y avait une foule autour du périmètre de sécurité. Ils coururent vers la voiture et l'examinèrent.

-J'aurais dû rester avec elle... dit Martin, l'inquiétude et le remord se voyait sur son visage.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien Martin, dit Vivian en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

L'airbag était sortit, mais il avait était percé, le sac de Sam était là.

-Martin, Vivian, on va posée des questions au gens pour voir si il n'ont rien vu, dit Jack.

Ils se dispersèrent et allèrent posés des questions aux premières personnes qu'ils virent.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Fitzgerald, je suis avec le FBI, dit-il en montrant sa carte du FBI, avait vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, j'étais en train d'acheter mon journal...

Flash Back

-Sa vous fera 1$, dit le marchand de journaux au monsieur en costard devant lui.

Tout d'un coup une voiture rouge freina et alla s'encastrer dans le poteau. L'homme en costard se retourna pour voir se qui se passait. Un van noir était juste derrière la voiture rouge foncée, les portières arrière s'ouvrir et deux hommes baraqués sortir du van, ouvrir la portière du conducteur de la voiture et en sortir une femme blonde inconsciente. Ils remontèrent dans le van et il démarra en trombe.

Fin du Flash Back

-Personne n'a essayer de l'aider ? demanda Martin outragé.

-Eh bien sa s'est passé si vite que personnage n'a bougé...

-Bon, merci... dit Martin en s'éloignant.

Et ils continuèrent. Puis ils se regroupèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils ont découvert.

-Apparemment un van noir aurait essayer de faire sortir de la route Sam, elle a freiner et s'est encastrer dans un poteau. Les gens dans le van l'ont sortit de la voiture et l'ont kidnappé, dit Vivian.

-Est que quelqu'un vous a dit la plaque d'immatriculation du van ? demanda Jack.

-Non, personne n'a vu ou n'y a pensé.

-Sa ne nous avance pas beaucoup... Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose dans la voiture de Sam, dit Martin en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Plusieurs agent du FBI étaient autour de la voiture et l'examiner pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui pourrait les aidés, un indice.

_FBI, service des personnes disparus._

**_Danny disparu depuis 35 heures_**

**_Samantha disparue depuis 1 heures_**

Les trois restant de l'équipe était autour de la table de conférence. Le désespoir se lisait sur leur visage.

-A votre avis il choisit qui il va enlever au pif ou il y a une signification ? demanda Martin.

-Danny était le premier a entrée dans l'appartement de Lodson, c'est lui qui l'a contrôler et mit les menottes, Samantha était derrière lui et après... dit Jack qui hésiter de dire la suite.

-C'était moi... compléta Vivian.

-Il faut que tu fasses attention, bon Vivian et Martin, vous allez voir l'un des indics de Danny. Sa aurait était mieux si il aurait était là mais bon faut faire sans lui. Je vais voir Van Doran, dit Jack en se levant. Fait très attention Vivian d'accord ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas et puis Martin et toujours là, répondit Vivian en souriant.

-Vous allez aller voir le Russe, c'est notre seul indic à Sing Sing, il saura sûrement quelque chose.

Jack alla voir Van Doran tendit que Martin et Vivian se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

_Sing Sing prison_

Martin et Vivian entrèrent dans une salle d'interrogation de la prison, le Russe les y attendait déjà.

-Tient c'est pas l'Agent Taylor cette fois ? demanda le Russe apparemment pas très étonner.

-Il a disparu, dit Martin.

-C'est fâcheux...

-Nous sommes la pour savoir si tu sais quelque chose et comme tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que Danny est disparus tu dois savoir quelque chose, dit Vivian, Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Normalement je ne fais sa qu'avec lui, mais bon si c'est pour le retrouver. La prison c'est pas super, faut bien avoir quelqu'un de confiance pour avoir des avantages, dit le Russe en rigolant. Vous n'aurez pas une clope ?

-Euh... non, dit Martin surpris.

-Sa commence déjà mal...

-Alors, dit nous ce que tu veux, dit Vivian impatiente.

-C'est pas en vous énervant que vous arriverez à tirez quelque chose de moi... Bon..., dit le Russe en réfléchissant, je voudrais qu'on me laisse avoir des visites de la part de ma famille au moins.

-C'est faisable... Alors dit nous se que tu sais.

-Je pense que vous savez déjà que c'est Lodson qui à enlever Taylor. J'ai juste entendu que c'était un certain Ian, qui est un des hommes de mains de Lodson. Désolé j'ai rien d'autre.

-T'as vraiment que sa ? dit Martin en commençant à s'énerver.

-Eh Martin, calme toi, dit Vivian.

-Fallait pas vous attendre a des miracle, vous croyez qu'ils auraient dit qui le détient, dit le Russe en souriant, vous êtes trop naïfs...

Vivian et Martin sortirent de la salle, Vivian se tourna vers Martin.

-Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes pour eux mais faut que tu gardes ton calme, sinon on n'arrivera jamais à rien.

-Mouais... Je comprends pas comment Danny fait avec lui...

-Bon je vais appeler Jack dit Vivian en sortant, suivit de Martin.

Lorsqu'un van noir s'arrêta à coter d'eux, la portière s'ouvrit et un homme essaya d'attraper Vivian, mais Martin fut plus rapide. Il prit son arme et tira sur l'homme qui tomba sur Vivian qui sous le poids tomba par terre. Le van partit en trombe laissant l'homme.

-Vivian ! cria Martin en essayant d'enlever l'homme de Vivian.

Vivian elle aussi poussa l'homme et à deux réussir à la dégager.

-Ca va, j'ai rien, dit Vivian en se relevant.

-Il est mort, dit Martin en prenant le pouls de l'homme.

_Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Van Doran_

Jack était dans le bureau de Van Doran.

-Jack, je veux bien que vous ayez ses cas, mais je veux qu'une autre équipe vous aide.

-Paula, je contrôle parfaitement la situation, on y arrivera très bien tout seul.

-Tu as le contrôle de la situation ? dit Van Doran en rigolant, Tu as deux agents kidnappé et tu me dis que tu as le contrôle de la situation !

-Fait moi confiance on les retrouveras.

-Bon, tu as jusqu'à demain, si rien n'a avancé l'affaire passe à une autre équipe et toi et le reste de ton équipe vous serez sous protection d'accord ?

-Bon, je présume que je n'est pas le choix...

Le téléphone de Jack sonna.

-Excuse moi, dit-il en se levant.

Jack s'éloigna et décrocha.

-Malone.

-Jack, c'est Martin, Vivian a failli se faire enlever mais j'ai tirer sur l'homme qui essayer de la kidnappé.

-Il est en vie ?

-Non, mort sur le coup.

-Et Vivian ?

-Elle est juste à coter de moi, elle a juste quelque égratignure, pas grand-chose.

-Et le Russe vous a appris quelque chose ?

-Que c'est un certain Ian qui est en tête des opérations.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, je sais sa ne nous avance pas vraiment.

-Bon faite attention, toi aussi, tu n'as beau ne pas avoir était présent lors de l'affaire Lodson, tu fais partis de l'équipe, il peut toujours s'en prendre à toi d'accord ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas.

_Quelque part dans la ville_

**_Danny disparus depuis 37 heures_**

**_Samantha disparue depuis 3 heures_**

Danny s'était endormit mais des bruits de pas le réveillèrent. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme baraqué venait avec Sam dans les bras. Ce qui mit Danny hors de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ! cria Danny en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'homme.

-T'inquiète pas elle va pratiquement bien, dit l'homme en lâchant Sam.

Il donna un coup de pied à Danny qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et l'assomma. Puis il referma la porte avec fracas. Laissant Danny et Sam allongé inconscient dans l'obscurité du soir et de la salle.


	4. Chapitre 4: Découverte

Merci pour ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire jusque là ! Et Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

_Quelque part dans la ville, Vendredi après-midi, 12h_

_**Danny disparu depuis 38 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 4 heures**_

Samantha ouvrit les yeux, petit à petit et découvrit qu'elle était dans une sorte de cellule. Elle se leva et aperçu Danny, étendu près d'elle.

-Danny ! appela Sam en s'approchant de lui, Danny !

Danny se réveilla, en ayant toujours cet horrible mal de tête. Samantha s'accroupie a coter de lui.

-Oh, tu saignes, dit Sam en voyant la chemise de Danny toute ensanglanter.

-Toi aussi, répliqua Danny en souriant.

-Oh mais sa ce n'est qu'une égratignure... répondit Sam en touchant sa blessure au front, elle l'avait sûrement eu dans l'accident, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui oui, t'inquiète pas, je vais parfaitement bien, répondit-il en essayant de se lever avec quelque difficulté.

Samantha l'aida à se relever.

-Parfaitement bien ? ironisa Sam.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui sont ses malades qui nous ont enlevé ? demanda Danny.

-Ce sont des complices de Lodson...

-Lodson ? dit Danny surpris, tiens j'l'avais complètement oublié celui là.

-Bon faudrait trouver un moyen de s'échapper... dit Sam en regardant toute la salle.

-Si tu crois que j'ai pas essayé, ironisa Danny, tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est un bon ptit crochet du droit...

-Et ils ne t'ont rien fait d'autre ?

-Plus pour très longtemps, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Samantha et Danny se retournèrent et virent l'homme baraqué au pied de la porte, souriant. Il s'approcha de Danny et l'empoigna, Samantha voulut sortir son arme mais remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Danny se débattait mais l'homme était plus fort.

-Dit au revoir à ton ami ! dit l'homme en emportant Danny et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Samantha se précipita vers la porte et tambourina dessus, en espérant que celle-ci s'ouvrirait.

-Sa sert à rien de faire sa ma belle, t'inquiète pas Ian ne va pas le tuer du moins il va essayer, dit un homme de l'autre coter de la porte.

Puis l'homme se mit à rigoler bruyamment. Samantha s'assit sur le sol froid, désespérée...

_FBI, service des personnes disparus_

Le désespoir envahissait aussi le reste de l'équipe qui était autour de la table de conférence, réunit pour voir se qu'ils avaient comme piste.

-Bon nous avons se van et ce Ian, et puis nous avons aussi plusieurs portraits robot à étudier...

-Oui, soit un maghrébin et un hispanique, soit deux asiatiques, soit deux hommes noirs... continua Vivian, on a vraiment de tout.

-Bon Martin, Vivian vous allez cherchez si il y a un Ian dans l'entourage de Lodson, dit Jack en se levant.

Martin et Vivian se levèrent à leur tour. Une télévision était à coter de la table et on pouvait voir une photo de Danny et une autre de Samantha passait à la télé. La presse avait était mise au courant mais apparemment sa n'avait rien fait avancer. Martin l'éteignit, voir les reportages des journalistes sur Danny et Samantha le déprimer encore plus.

­-Je cherche du coter de sa famille et tu cherches du coter de ses affaires, collaborateurs, employer, dit Vivian en s'asseyant à son bureau.

-D'accord, répondit Martin.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença a faire des recherches, pendant que sont ordinateur chercher, il sortit une photo de Sam d'un de ces tiroirs et la regarda longuement. Quand un bip retentit, c'était son ordinateur, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il fit des recherches approfondit, sur ce qu'il avait trouver. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack et y entra.

-Jack, j'ai trouvé un Ian Timmerland, c'était l'un des employer de Lodson, mais il serait mort il y a 3 ans, il avait un van noir.

-Il vivait avec quelqu'un ?

-Il avait une femme, elle est secrétaire dans une banque.

-Trouve moi son adresse, on va allé lui posé quelque question.

Martin repartit à son bureau, chercha l'adresse, la mémorisa et alla chercher Jack.

-Je pense que Timmerland a fait croire qu'il était mort pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas, Martin tu viens avec moi on va aller rendre visite à Mme.Timmerland et Vivian, tu continues tes recherches.

_Maison de Mme.Timmerland_

_**Danny disparu depuis 40 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 6 heures**_

Jack et Martin arrivèrent devant une immense maison.

-Elle à une bien belle maison pour une simple secrétaire et un petit employer d'entreprise... observa Jack.

-De l'argent tombé du ciel peut-être, ironisa Martin.

Arriver devant la porte, Jack sonna et quelque seconde après une femme d'une vingtaine d'année leur ouvrit. Elle était plutôt petite, des cheveux blond, des yeux perçants qui dévisager les deux agents, elle porter un débardeur et un pantalon moulant rose bonbon, et elle mâcher un chewing-gum.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande t-elle.

-Je suis l'agent Malone et voici l'agent Fitzgerald, nous somme du FBI.

-Ah, et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Nous voudrions vous parler de votre mari.

-Mais mon mari est mort il y a 3 ans!

-Oui, nous savons, euh... vous savez ils fait plutôt froid dehors, pourrions nous entrez ?

-Euh... oui, bien sur, dit la femme en laissant entrer les deux agents.

Jack et Martin entrèrent. La jeune femme les mena jusque dans son salon tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et Jack et Martin s'assirent en face d'elle sur un canapé.

-Pourriez vous nous décrire votre mari ? Physiquement et son comportement, dit Jack.

-Il était très grand, baraqué, chauve, avec un bouc, dit la femme étonné par la question, il était gentil, plutôt attentionné envers moi, c'est une sorte de gros nounours...

-Je suis sur qui lui faisait même la cuisine, ironisa Martin tout bas, ce qui fit sourire Jack.

­-Pardon ? demanda la jeune femme toujours en train de jouer avec ses cheveux et en mâchant son chewing-gum avec d'étrange manière.

-Non non, rien...

-Savez vous ce qu'il aime, ses passion ou ses goûts ? demanda Jack

-A la fin vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi me posez vous toute ses questions ?

-Eh bien nous avons deux agents disparus et je suis persuadé que votre mari y est pour quelque chose, dit Jack froidement.

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Mon mari est mort ! dit la jeune femme avec stupeur.

Jack et Martin l'observèrent bien, la manière dont elle parlait, les expressions de son visage, tout disait qu'elle mentait sur tous les points et qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de mentir.

-Bon vous allez nous suivre à notre bureau, vous êtes d'accord pour passez au détecteur de mensonge ?

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous suivre...

-Eh bien à vrai dire, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, dit Jack en prenant le bras de la jeune femme, au faite qu'elle est votre prénom ?

-Zoé... dit celle-ci mécontente en suivant Jack.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et retournèrent au bureau.

_FBI, service des personnes disparus_

_**Danny disparu depuis 42 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 8 heures**_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Jack emmena Zoé dans une salle d'interrogation. Vivian vint voir Martin.

-C'est une vrai Barbie vivante, dit Vivian en souriant.

-T'as peut-être pas tord, dit Martin en rigolant, t'as trouver quelque chose ?

-Non, j'ai répondu à quelque coup de fil de gens qui aurait soit disant vu Sam et Danny, y a même une dame qui est persuader les avoir vu dans un jeux téléviser.

-C'est dingue...

-Bon Vivian, tu vas regarder tout les coups de fils passait ou reçu de Mme Timmerland et aussi vérifie moi sa carte bancaire, dit Jack qui était revenu.

Vivian retourna à son bureau, et Martin et Jack retournèrent voir Zoé.

_Salle d'interrogation_

Jack était assis en face de Zoé, un homme était assis un peu plus loin, il s'occupé du détecteur de mensonge. Martin se tenait debout derrière la vitre teintée.

-Est-ce que votre mari est mort ? demanda Jack.

-Oui, répondit Zoé.

Un bip retentit.

-Sa veux dire qu'il est vivant. Savez vous où est-il ?

-Non.

Aucun bip ne retentit. Elle disait la vérité.

-Quand l'avais vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a 3 ans.

Un bip retentit.

-Avez-vous participé au enlèvement ?

-Non.

Vivian vint avec plusieurs feuilles dans les mains. Elle appela Jack et lui demanda de sortir.

-Jack, elle a reçu un coup de fil de Lodson depuis la prison, dit Vivian.

-D'accord, merci, dit Jack.

Jack retourna dans la salle d'interrogation.

-On sait que Lodson vous a appelé. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Bon d'accord, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Ian m'a appelé il y a deux jour de sa.

Flash Back

-Allo ?

-Zoé ? C'est moi Ian.

-Ian ! dit-elle abasourdie.

-Oui, bon je ne peux pas te parler longtemps.

-Où est tu ?

-Je peux pas te le dire.

-Alors pourquoi t'appel ?

-Pour que tu donnes mon van à Kévin, tu peux faire sa pour moi ?

-Mouais...

Fin du Flash Back

-Et c'est tout ce qu'il vous a demandez ?

-Oui, puis Lodson m'a appelé, pour ne pas que je vous dise tout sa, pour Ian.

-Et pourquoi nous l'avoir dit ?

-Bah j'pense que j'aurais plus de problème avec vous si je vous le disait pas, et puis Ian sa fait 3 ans que je l'ai plus vu si il croit que je l'aime encore...

-Qui c'est ce Kévin ? Et où habite t-il ?

-C'est Kévin Linsey, il habite dans le Bronx, vous auriez pas un papier que je vous marque son adresse.

Jack déchira un papier de son block note et donna la feuille avec un stylo à Zoé qui écrivit dessus. Il se leva et sortit de la salle, le papier à la main.

-Martin, Vivian, chercher moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce Kévin Linsey, je vais passez un coup de fil.

Ils retournèrent tous à leur bureau, et firent ce que Jack leur avait demandé.


	5. Chapter 5: Pourquoi?

Merci à Emmatheancient pour avoir lu et m'avoir donné son avis !

Bon bah bonne lecture pour se nouveau chapitre, ma foi un peu cour mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long.

Chapitre 5 :

_Quelque part dans la ville, vendredi après-midi, 17h_

_**Danny disparu depuis 43 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 9 heures**_

La porte se rouvrit, c'était Ian qui tenait Danny inconscient dans ses bras. Il le lança un peu plus loin dans la cellule.

-Danny ! dit Samantha en se précipitant vers Danny, puis elle se retourna vers Ian, mais pourquoi faite vous cela ? Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tout de suite ?

-Eh bien c'est simple chère agent Spade, quand vous l'avez envoyez en prison il ne vous est pas passez par la tête qu'il pouvait avoir des ennemis là bas ? répondit l'homme en s'avançant vers Samantha. Il voulez que vous viviez tout ce que lui à vécu.

Puis il donna une gifle à Samantha.

-Et puis je ne vous est jamais permis de parler. Encore moins de me posez des questions ! continua Ian, puis il sortit de la prison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Samantha toucha sa joue, toute rouge. Puis reporta son regard vers Danny. Apparemment il l'avait torturé.

-Oh, Danny...

Elle s'agenouilla à coter de lui, prit sa tête et la mit sur ses genoux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Danny, en quelque sorte pour le réconforter même si il était inconscient. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

_FBI, service des personnes disparus_

Jack revint voir le reste de son équipe. Il avait tous de grosses cernes, il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dormir la nuit dernière et qu'ils étaient épuisés.

-Alors qu'avez-vous trouvez ? demanda t-il.

­-Ian à un casier judiciaire charger, répondit Vivian, vol à main armer, tentative de meurtre, meurtre, violence conjugale.

-Il frappé Zoé ?

-Non, une certaine Kim Anderson.

-Ian avait un appartement dans le Bronx, mais c'est un immeuble désaffecté maintenant, continua Martin.

-Bon rentrez chez vous, vous avez l'air épuisé. Demain nous irons voir ce Kévin Linsey et voir l'appartement désaffecté, il est possible qu'il les maintiennent là bas, dit Jack, faite surtout attention, il est possible que la défaite qu'il a eu en voulant kidnappé Vivian ne l'est mis en rage.

Tout le monde se levèrent et partir, en ayant une penser pour Danny et Samantha.

_FBI, service des personnes disparus, samedi, 9h_

_**Danny disparu depuis 59 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 25 heures**_

Jack revint au bureau, cette nuit n'avait pas était meilleure que la dernière. Arrivé au bureau cette fois ci il n'y avait plus que Vivian.

-Où est Martin ? demanda t-il précipitamment.

-Je ne sais pas Jack, je crains qu'il ne ce soit passé quelque chose à lui... dit Vivian désespéré.

­-On va allez voir chez lui.

Jack et Vivian sortirent précipitamment et arrivèrent chez Martin. Sa voiture était encore garée devant chez lui. Jack sonna une fois, personne ne répondit, quand soudain ils entendirent quelque chose se briser. Ils défoncèrent la porte et dégainèrent leurs armes. La pièce était vide, mais en désordre. Ils entendirent des pas à l'arrière de la maison, Vivian se précipita dehors tandit que Jack se dirigea vers le fond de la maison. La voiture démarra en trombe devant Vivian qui essaya de tirer dans les pneus mais sans succès.

-Jack, ils sont partit dans la voiture de Martin, dit Vivian alors que Jack s'approcher d'elle.

-Merde ! cria Jack énerver.

Il rentrèrent dans la maison, essayant de chercher un indice quoi que se soit. Mais ne trouvèrent rien. Après une heure de recherche alors que d'autre agent du FBI les avaient rejoints, ils se résilier et sortirent de la maison.

-Bon nous allons voir cet appartement dans le Bronx puis nous irons voir ce Kévin, dit Jack en ouvrant la porte du conducteur de la voiture.

-D'accord, répondit Vivian en entrant dans la voiture.

_Quelque part en ville._

La porte se rouvrit, mais cette fois ce n'était pas Ian mais un autre homme un peu moins costaud mais plus grand qui ouvrit la porte, il tenait Martin part le bras qui se débattait et le balança dans la cellule. Puis fermis la porte.

-Sam ! dit Martin en se précipitant vers elle et Danny, Comment va-t-il ? demanda t-il en voyant Danny toujours inconscient.

-En mauvais états...

-Oh tu sais je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi...

_Appartement désaffecté_

Jack et Vivian arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'une dizaine d'étage, appuyer par d'autre agent du FBI, ils rentrèrent leurs armes à la main et vérifièrent une par une les salles. Tendant l'oreille au moindre son. Un chat errant, quelques rats et c'est tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent. L'immeuble était vide.

-Bon allons voir ce Kévin Linsey en espérant qu'il nous dise quelque chose.


	6. Chapter 6: Ne jamais perdre espoir

Chapitre 6 :

_Maison de Kévin Linsey, samedi matin 11h_

_**Danny disparu depuis 62 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 28 heures**_

_**Martin disparu depuis 3 heures**_

Jack sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un homme de 35 ans environs, en peignoir.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit l'homme.

-Je suis l'agent spécial Malone et voici l'agent spécial Johnson, nous somme du FBI.

-Et que vous voulez vous ?

-Connaissez vous un Ian Timmerland ?

-Non, qui est-ce ?

-Arrêtez de mentir, nous savons très bien que vous le connaissez.

-Alors pourquoi me l'avoir demandé ?

-Pour voir si vous vous montriez coopératif. Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Bah il y a 3 ans, il est mort !

-Non, il n'est pas mort et je suis sur que vous le savez très bien. Sa femme, Zoé Timmerland nous a dit qu'il l'avait appelé pour vous donner son van noir. Et nous savons que ce van noir a était utilisé pour kidnapper trois de mes agents, dit Jack en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-Mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Nous savons que vous mentez et ceci s'appelle mentir à un agent fédéral ce qui peux vous coûter très cher. Et vous serez aussi inculper d'être complice de Ian Timmerland alors si vous ne parlez pas très vite je sens que votre vie va radicalement changer, compris ?

-Bon, d'accord. Je vais tout vous dire, dit Kévin résigner. Ian m'a appelé pour que je lui ramène son van noir.

-Où ?

-Devant un immeuble de Soho.

_Soho_

Jack et Vivian arrivèrent devant la porte de Ian Timmerland. Des policiers et d'autres agents du FBI, étaient derrière eux, cachés. Ils sonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme costaud, c'était Ian Timmerland.

-Ian Timmerland ?

-Oui ? dit-il en croyant que ce n'était que des gens qui vendait sûrement des assurances.

-Vous êtes en états d'arrestation, dit Jack en lui passant les menottes et le laissa au agents de polices qui étaient derrière. N'oubliez pas de lui lire ses droits à cette pourriture.

Les agents entrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement et entreprirent les fouilles. Vivian était dans la chambre, elle était en train de fouiller la chambre et essaya d'ouvrir un tiroir fermer à clef.

-Jack !

-Oui ?

-Regarde, dit-elle en tenant dans la main les insigne de Danny, Samantha et Martin.

-Il faut qu'on sache où il les détient ! dit-il toujours en espérant qu'il y est au moins l'un d'entre qui soit toujours vivant.

_Quelque part en ville_

_**Danny disparu depuis 64 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 30 heures**_

_**Martin disparu depuis 5 heures**_

Des hommes baraqués étaient venus et les avaient mis dans des cellules séparées. Puis la bande de Ian étaient partit depuis au moins 1 heure. La faim et la soif les tiraillé, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu a manger et a boire.

-Danny ? cria Martin, inquiet pour son ami.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu. Et en effet sa cellule était à l'autre bout du sous-sol de la maison, ainsi que celle de Samantha.

_FBI, services des personnes disparus_

Ian Timmerland fut emmené dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Jack et Vivian allèrent l'interroger. En espérant qu'il leur dirait où ils se trouver.

-Dites nous où ils sont !

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire, dit Ian en rigolant.

-Nous pourrons toujours alléger votre peine si vous coopéré, dit Vivian calme contrairement à Jack qui lui n'avait qu'une envie, le balancer à travers la salle.

Il n'était toujours pas décider de parler.

-Mais vous allez parler oui ! dit Jack en le prenant par le col.

Apparemment Jack avait plus de force que se que croyait Ian.

-Jack ! Lâche le ! cria Vivian.

Jack le lâcha et sortit de la salle, suivit par Vivian.

-Jack, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme sa que tu vas le faire parler !

Jack partit sans rien dire et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, les coudes sur son bureau, le visage dans ses mains. Vivian elle aussi était désespérée... Elle savait bien qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à lui tirer une information de lui. Mais elle décida de réessayer.

-Tient vous revoilà, dit-il en souriant. J'espère que vous découvriraient vite où ils sont parce qu'il y en a un qui devrait peut-être pas tardez à mourir... Je l'aie bien amoché quand même... Vous savez l'agent Taylor. Les autres aussi devraient pas tardez à l'être je pense...

Mais Vivian ne bougea pas d'un cil, espérant au fond d'elle qu'il mentait.

-Vous savez s'était amusant de les kidnappés et d'en torturés un... C'est bête je n'est pas eu le temps de m'occuper des deux autres... Surtout l'agent Spade, avec ses cheveux blond... Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, mes hommes s'occuperons d'eux, dit-il en rigolant. J'aime voir la peur dans leurs yeux quand ils croient que vous allez les tués, mais bien sûr je ne les tues pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite...

Vivian sortit de la salle, elle ne supporter plus qu'il parle de sa. C'était insupportable de savoir que Danny était gravement blessé et que peut-être que Samantha et Martin ce faisait torturés en ce moment même. Elle alla sur le balcon reprendre ses esprit. Puis elle décida de retourner à l'appartement de Ian Timmerland. Elle voulait se rendre utile et arrêter de penser à ce que Timmerland venait de dire.

_Appartement de Ian Timmerland_

L'appartement était rempli d'agent du FBI, occuper à fouiller de fond en comble l'appartement. Vivian décida de retourner fouiller la chambre où deux agents étaient déjà. Quand un agent l'appela.

-Johnson ?

-Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

-Nous avons trouver sa dans une commode du salon, dit la jeune femme en tenant plusieurs feuilles.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Il y a une feuille où il y a marquer une adresse d'une autre maison, qui apparemment lui appartiendrait. Elle se trouve dans le Queens.

-Merci, dit Vivian en prenant son téléphone.

Elle téléphona à Jack.

-Malone.

-Jack, c'est Vivian, apparemment Ian aurait une maison dans le Queens, nous allons nous y rendre.

-D'accord, on se voit là bas.

Et il raccrocha. Vivian sortit de l'immeuble et partit en direction de la maison, avec plusieurs voitures de policier et du FBI. L'espoir de les revoirs était revenu et elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre espoir, comme elle l'avait dit un jour à Jack « Nous somme tous accros à l'espoir, tout comme toi Jack. »


	7. Chapter 7: Délivrance

Chapitre 7 :

_Deuxième maison de Ian_

_**Danny disparu depuis 66 heures**_

_**Samantha disparue depuis 33 heures**_

_**Martin disparu depuis 7 heures**_

Vivian arriva devant la maison, Jack venait d'arriver il y a quelques minutes. Ils sortirent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, accompagné par une équipe de S.W.A.T. Ils défoncèrent la porte et rentrèrent dans la maison, il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison, elle était presque vide. Ce qui réveilla Samantha et Martin, ils entendirent des pas à l'étage. Ils espéré que c'était Jack et Vivian.

C'est alors que Jack trouva une porte qui menait vers une cave, elle était lugubre, très humide et il y avaient des rats et des araignées qui se baladaient comme bon leur semblait. Jack ouvrit une part une les salles. La première devait être une salle de torture en quelque sorte, il n'y avait qu'une chaise au milieu de la salle mais du sang était répandu dans toute la salle. Jack imagina la souffrance de ceux qui avaient enduré la torture dans cette salle, ce qui lui donna la nausée. Vivian descendit pour voir ce que Jack avait découvert et surprit Jack qui sursauta.

-Ne me refait plus jamais sa... dit Jack en soupirant.

-Apparemment les hommes de Timmerland ont filé.

Ils avancèrent et continuèrent à regarder dans chaque salle, ils tombèrent sur une cuisine infecte, une salle de bain encore plus sale et plusieurs cellules vides avant de tomber sur la cellule de Samantha.

-Sam ! cria Jack en découvrant Samantha dans un coin de la salle, le visage pâle, de grosses cernes sous les yeux et plusieurs égratignures à la tête et aux mains.

Jack et Vivian se précipitèrent vers Samantha et Jack la prit dans ces bras et la porta jusque devant la maison, où des ambulances les attendaient.

-Jack...

-Oui ?

-Cherche Danny, c'est lui le plus gravement blessé...

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas j'y vais, repose toi maintenant d'accord, ils vont te soigner d'accord ?

Jack l'embrassa sur le front et repartit dans la maison. Vivian venait de découvrir Martin, dans une autre cellule semblable à celle de Samantha. Martin, qui s'était battue avec Ian n'e était pas sortit indemne, il avait une coupure sur la tête d'où du sang sortait, il avait aussi le nez qui saigner et plusieurs égratignures aux bras et aux mains.

-A bah c'est pas trop tôt, dit Martin en se levant avec quelque difficultés.

-Que veux tu, on aime se faire désirer, dit Jack en souriant. Allez vient on va t'accompagner jusqu'à une ambulance.

Ils l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une ambulance et les ambulanciers se chargèrent de lui.

Ils continuèrent à chercher à travers la maison, et finirent par trouver Danny, inconscient, et gravement blessé. Il avait plusieurs blessures, et ses vêtements était tachés de rouge, c'était sont sang. Danny devait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à une ambulance, qui se chargea de lui. Puis Jack et Vivian montèrent aussi dans l'ambulance.

_Hôpital Saint Vincent_

Ils avaient déjà attendu une demi-heure dans la salle d'attente, lorsqu'un médecin vint les voir.

-Vous êtes là pour Samantha Spade et Martin Fitzgerald ? demanda t-il aux deux agents.

-Oui, comment vont-ils ? dit Vivian précipitamment.

-L'agent Spade est déshydratés et n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps, il faudra donc l'hospitalisé mais elle se remettra de sa. De plus elle à plusieurs blessures superficielles mais ce n'est pas bien grave, alors je peux dire qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Quand a l'agent Fitzgerald il à plusieurs cote fêlées, nous avons fait plusieurs point de suture au front et aussi un bandage à sa main gauche. Mais il s'en remettra très bien aussi.

-Et Danny Taylor ? s'empressa de demander Jack.

-Il est encore en chirurgie, je ne peux pas encore vous parler de son état.

-Pouvons nous allez les voir ?

-Bien sûr, suivait moi.

Le médecin les mena jusqu'à une chambre où se trouvait Martin et Samantha qui discuter. Apparemment remit de leur frayeur.

-Alors comment vous nous malade ? dit Vivian en souriant.

-Pas trop mal, et comment va Danny ? demanda Samantha inquiète pour son coéquipier.

-Il est encore en chirurgie. Nous ne savons rien d'autre.

Et c'est là que les longues heures d'attente commencèrent, tous inquiet pour Danny.


	8. Chapter 8: Fin du mystère

Voici le dernier chapitre, désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps (un peu de manque d'imagination et oui sa arrive même au autre qui ne sont pas de très bon écrivain !)... Merci encore pour tout ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire! Et Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 8 :_

_Hôpital Saint Vincent_

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils attendaient que Danny sorte de chirurgie. L'inquiétude montait de minute en minute et pouvait se lire sur les visages du reste de l'équipe. Danny était le petit rayon de soleil dans les moments dur, toujours là pour ne pas abandonné, pour s'accrocher et garder espoir. L'impatience montait et le temps s'écouler lentement...

-Mais pourquoi sa prend autant de temps ? demanda Samantha en regardant sa montre.

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne pus répondre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le médecin l'expression de son visage ne disait rien de bon.

-Comment va t-il? demanda Jack.

Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent, les quelques secondes étaient des heures pour eux.

-Eh bien il à perdu énormément de sang, nous avons réussit à combler le manque, il a des difficulté respiratoire c'est pour cela que nous l'avons intubé. Il avait aussi plusieurs autres blessures que nous avons réussit à réparer. Il est en salle de réveille, il se réveillera sûrement dans les heures qui suivent, mais je pense qu'il devrait aller mieux s'il se repose bien sûr, expliqua le médecin.

-Pou...Pouvons nous le voir ? demanda Samantha.

-Vous, l'agent Malone et Johnson pourront mais l'agent Fitzgerald ne pourra pas, il faux qu'il se repose encore, répondit le médecin.

-Mais- essaya Martin

-Non, Martin, écoute le d'accord ? Le coupa Samantha en prenant dans ses mains le visage de Martin.

Puis elle l'embrassa.

-D'accord ? réessaya t-elle.

-Bon d'accord...

Alors ils sortirent de la chambre et suivirent le médecin qui les mena vers une chambre non loin de la chambre de Martin et Samantha. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Danny, endormie, étendu sur un lit d'hôpital. Il était d'une étrange pâleur, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent à la vue de Danny dans cet état. Les bips du cardiogramme, en fond sonore. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et s'assirent autour, Samantha prit la main de Danny dans les siennes, quand à Jack et Vivian, ils s'assirent de l'autre coter du lit. Le médecin s'en alla, les laissant seul...

Une heure après, Samantha s'était endormie, tenant toujours la main de Danny, sa tête reposant sur le lit. Vivian était retourner chez elle voir son fils et son mari, quand à Jack, Hannah et Kate était chez Maria, il était donc rester là à regarder Danny et à culpabiliser. Il culpabiliser de n'avoir pu les trouvés plutôt, que si il les avait trouvés plutôt Danny ne serait pas dans cette état là. Après avoir repasser tout ce qui venait de se passer, il décida de retourner voir Martin qui lui était seul, mais c'était sûrement endormi. Jack sortit de la chambre en ayant un dernier regard pour Danny et Samantha, traversa le couloir, tourna à droite et entra dans la chambre de Martin.

Martin c'était bien endormi, il avait l'air paisible. Après être rester au moins 5 minutes là à regarder Martin, il décida d'aller prendre l'air. L'idée de savoir que Danny était vivant, que Martin et Samantha avaient enfin du repos, l'apaisait et ce décida d'avoir enfin un peu de repos lui-même du moins de respirer un peu d'air.

La nuit venait de tomber sur New York et le vent frais venait s'engouffrer dans ses rues symétriques. La lune haute dans le ciel éclairer le parking de l'hôpital où se trouvait Jack. Il respira un bon coup et regarda la lune qui se dessinait. C'était définitivement fini, après 2 jours et 18 heures de recherches, d'angoisse et d'attente. Le mystère était enfin résolu, le méchant en prison et les gentilles avait enfin triomphé, malheureusement tout ne se passait pas comme dans les contes de fées et les gentilles n'étaient pas tous sain et sauf, et en excellente santé... Trois membres de sont équipes étaient à l'hôpital bien qu'ils étaient hors de danger, cette expérience ne s'oubliera pas de si vite dans les mémoires, si cela s'oublie un jour...

**THE END**

Eh oui, comme tout à une fin, c'est la fin de cette histoire... Bon j'avoue j'ai était plus inspirer sur le dernier chapitre que sur l'avant-dernier et je m'en excuse... Que voulez-vous, je pense que même les écrivain, on parfois quelque problème d'inspiration ! Du moins j'espère parce que déjà n'être qu'une apprentie écrivain pas très doué pour sa alors... voilà quoi ! .'

Bon se fut un plaisir de partagé cette histoire et je pense que je vais arrêter de blablater, quand je part sa s'arrête plus... Et bien merci encore pour avoir suivit cette histoire d'un bout à l'autre !


End file.
